Come on Me
by nicevenn
Summary: Thor is worried about Loki's behavior, but he just can't seem to say that no.


"Will you come to me tonight, Brother?"

The feelings of lust and anticipation that had once filled Thor at those whispered words are now tainted with guilt. He turns to look Loki in the eyes, which betray nothing but the bored nonchalance of someone who might be discussing the quality of the wine.

The words don't come as easily as Thor would like. He fingers the stem of his goblet. "I-don't think so."

Loki's nostrils flare slightly on a sharp in-breath, but otherwise he shows no emotion. His voice remains low and even as he asks, "And why is that?"

Thor takes a gulp of his wine, savoring the dryness of it on his tongue. "I'm tired."

A disbelieving snort follows the excuse.

"You tire easily of late, Brother." Loki leans in and lowers his voice even more. "I bet Fandral would be up for it," he says with a nod at their friend. "Do you think he'd keep my secret?"

"No!" The protest comes out louder than Thor intended, and it draws some attention from the people around them. Thor waits until they resume their conversations before saying, "If I find out he so much as laid a finger on you..."

"Does that mean you'll come?"

Thor closes his eyes and sighs. "Yes, I'll come."

Thor blames himself for the disturbing turn his rendezvous with with his brother have taken. It began with a thoughtless act of lust. He had been balls deep inside Loki, moving slowly while his brother was recuperating from an orgasm, when he followed Loki's gaze to find the source of the fascinated look on his face. What he saw was the pool of come on Loki's belly, and Loki's fingers smearing it over the pale skin.

The sight aroused Thor beyond what words could describe. He grabbed Loki by the shoulders and fucked him hard until he felt ready to burst. Then he pulled out and added his own semen to the mess on his brother's belly.

The next time they were alone together, Loki asked if Thor would do it again, but maybe this time on his back or his thighs or even his chest. And Thor, blinded by lust, obliged.

It was always so easy to give in to Loki's demands after that. The desperate look on Loki's face as he begged Thor to come on him, and his wanton behavior upon having his wish granted were impossible to resist. So Thor gave in - again and again - but each time he felt worse about it.

Thor finds the thought of having someone do that to him derogatory and humiliating. He cannot comprehend what it is that Loki enjoys about such treatment, and he begins to wonder if perhaps his brother thinks himself unworthy of what they used to have.

Loki manages only a muffled protest as Thor pushes him up against the wall and kisses him. Loki's lips remain pressed firmly together, but Thor coaxes them open with his tongue until, at last, he feels the wet heat of his brother's mouth. His hands roam Loki's body, sliding underneath his shirt as he moves to suck Loki's neck. His brother tilts his head back, revealing more of that delicate white skin for Thor to nibble and suck on. A soft moan escapes Loki's lips. This is how it used to be.

"Let me make love to you," Thor whispers, grinding his hips against his brother's. "Please. I've missed having you beneath me, kissing you as I find my pleasure inside you."

Loki stiffens and is silent for a moment. "That's not what I had in mind when I invited you here."

Thor sighs, his head buried in Loki's shoulder. He knows he shouldn't give in to whatever madness his brother has planned, but he doesn't have the heart to refuse him. Not this time.

"Then what would you have me do, Brother?"

Loki pushes him back a little and slides down to his knees. "I want to suck you," he says, running his hands up Thor's thighs. "And then I want you to come all over my face and spread it around with your cock until I'm covered in it."

Loki's lips are already parted as he unlaces Thor's trousers. In that moment, Thor vows that he will take a stand; he will treat Loki as he deserves to be treated, or refuse to be intimate with him at all. But tonight, he will do as Loki asks - one last time.


End file.
